undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 23
"The Aftermath" is the premiere of the third and final season, and the 23rd episode overall of The Unknown Nightmare. This episode introduces 4 new characters. Plot Synopsis After "The Event", each of the survivors wake up to new circumstances. Plot Day 40... 1 month after the operation. Charlie turned into an alleyway. He looked at his arm, blood pouring from it. He kept pressure on it, wincing at the burning sensation that went up and down his arm. He started dialing a number. "That was brave", Joe answered. Charlie started laughing, "That was brave? It's not being brave if you've got nothing to lose". "It's all in good business", Joe sighed. "Good business?" Charlie asked, "You just tried to have me killed, there and you missed! Do you hear me?" Joe didn't answer. "Yeah", Charlie said, "You stay quiet. 'Cause guess what, bitch?" Charlie looked behind him, making sure he wasn't being followed. He turned back around. "You failed", Charlie smiled. ---- Present (The Lab: 2 minutes and 17 seconds after the blackout) Andy’s eyes slowly started to open. He was feeling disoriented. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Charlie. “You okay?” Charlie asked. Andy sat up, he looked at the computer screen, then at the machine. “What the fuck happened?” Andy asked. “I dunno”, Charlie sighed, “I hoped you would know”. Andy shook his head, standing up from his seat. “How long was I out?” Andy asked him. “About two minutes”, Charlie said, “Did it work?” There was no noise coming from the machine, but Andy shook his head. “It didn’t”, Andy said, “Somebody accessed it from somewhere else. I had no control”. Andy turned to Charlie, “Call Sean”. Charlie took out the phone. Charlie handed the phone to Andy. “His phone’s off”, Andy sighed. “I told you it was him”, Charlie snapped. “It still mightn’t have been him!” Andy shouted. “Seriously?” Charlie said, “The dudes a liar”. Andy sat down on a chair. “Can you try it again?” Charlie asked. “No. Like I said”, Andy said, “I have no control”. “Let’s go back to Dave’s group then”, Charlie suggested, “We can stay with them while we figure out a plan”. “Fine”, Andy muttered, standing up. He walked past Charlie. Charlie follows him outside, where there are dozens of dead people. “I bet you regret using that C4 now”, Charlie said. They surrounded the Impala, making it impossible to get to. “I’ll distract them, you get the car”, Andy shouted. He ran past them, shouting so that they'd notice him. Charlie waited until most of them are gone, before running to the car. He unlocked it, turned on the car, and drove towards the horde. They were right behind Andy, even coming as close as grabbing the collar of his jacket. Charlie plowed through them all, severing their limbs and destroying their heads. Charlie stopped the car, and Andy jumped in. ---- Present (The Highway: 2 minutes and 17 seconds after the blackout) The decomposing walker limped towards its prey. It walked on its stump, making its way closer to the human. Dave’s eyes opened just as the walker had its grip on Henry’s neck. He grabbed his gun, aimed it at the walker’s head and pulled the trigger. The rest of the group woke up. “Am I dead?” Jason asked as he got up. “I hope not”, Anya grunted, the back of her head bleeding from the fall. “What was that?” Henry asked. “I dunno”, Dave said, “I wonder if it worked”. “Well I hope so. If not then it isn’t worth the concussion”, Rachel said. "I never asked", Dave began, "Where'd you get that gun?" Rachel looked at the shotgun, "We found a place, just this and a dead body". Jason walked in front of the group, looking over the woods from the highway. “Guys?” he said. They all looked past the woods, seeing smoke. It flew high, indicating a big fire. "It crashed", Rachel said. "Let's go to it, before they attract a bunch of walkers", Dave ordered. They got back in the car, and drove down the highway. ---- Present (The Jail Cell: 1 hour after the blackout) Sean struggled to open his eyes. Only one of them could open, it felt as if the other was sewn shut. He looked at his body, seeing that his arms and the left side of his face were bandaged up. But his arms weren't in front of him, they were behind him, chained to a wall. He looked around him, he was surrounded by walls, but in front of him were iron bars. Then he realized, he was in a jail cell. He tried to scream, but his voice was gone, he was barely able to whisper. But that didn't stop him. "Help!" he struggled to speak, "Let me-" He began to cough uncontrollably. When his lungs felt like they were about to burst, the cell door opened. A man walked in, pushing a cart. He stopped next to Sean. He knelt down in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes. "What did you tell them?" the man asked. "What? Who?" Sean whispered, "Where am I?" "I'm gonna give you 'til the count of ten", the man warned, "I want to know what you told your new group". "Told them what?" Sean asked. "About your job... about Joe", the man said. Sean lowered his head, and when he raised it, he spat in the man's face. The man flinched, and Sean began to cough again. The man smiled and stood up. He placed his hand on the cart. He lifted up a hammer, and turned to Sean. Sean looked up at him, putting on a brave face. ---- Present (Henry's house: 1 hour after the blackout) Charlie and Andy pulled up by Henry's house, seeing it overrun. The stopped down the road from it, making sure none of them saw. "What the fuck happened here?" Andy asked. "I was with you, how would I know?" Charlie replied. "You need to back up, we can't risk this many seeing us", Andy suggested. Charlie reversed the car, turned around and drove away from the house. When they made it to the highway, they stopped the car. "You think they're dead?" Andy asked. "Why would the... dead people stick around if they did?" Charlie noted. "We gotta find 'em", Andy said. "No, we don't", Charlie snapped, "We gotta find Joe. He has my family". Andy had a weird look on his face. Charlie felt blood drip from his nose. He quickly cleaned it, acting as if it was nothing. "You okay?" Andy asked. "Yes", Charlie snapped, "I'm fine". Andy debated whether or not to change the conversation. "Was that the first time that happened?" Andy asked. "Look, we got to much shit to worry about now. So let's not talk about this, okay?" Charlie pleaded. Andy nodded and sighed. Charlie looked up at the sky. He remembered what Andy said about the microbots. There would be millions in the air. Maybe that's what was causing it, but maybe it wasn't. What worried him the most was that Andy blacked-out, and Charlie didn't. ---- Present (The Crash Site: 1 hour after the black-out) Henry pulled up a few feet away from the plane. The plane was halved, the were parked near the back half of the plane, the part the wasn't on fire. The plane lay in an open field. Dave walked to the front part of the back part of the plane. He looked up at where the passengers were. He only saw a couple, since it was so high up. They were dead, soaked in blood. "Bring the car around, we're going up", Dave shouted. Henry parked the car beneath the opening of the back half of the plane. Jason, Dave and Anya climbed up, while Rachel and Henry kept a look-out. Dave grabbed Anya's arm, pulling her up. When she got up, they held hands for a second, smiling at one another. "Thanks", she said, as they let go. Jason started walking down the aisle. They walked past people, all dead in their seats. Every one of them was dead, the silence was almost unnerving. When they got to the very back of the plane, seeing that everyone was dead, they turned around and started looking through the luggage. "I don't fell right doing this", Anya said. "We need it more than them", Jason said. Jason grabbed a suitcase, opened it up and searched through it. Under a big pile of clothes was a photo album. He opened it up, seeing pictures of a wedding. He looked through it, and as he turned every page, he felt guiltier about stealing everyone's stuff. He heard a creak behind him. He jumped up, aiming his gun at the figure in front of him. "Don't shoot!" a man said. "Who are you?" Jason shouted. "I'm just a survivor", the man said, "So are they". Two women appeared behind him, getting up from behind a seat. Dave ran to them, "How are you guys alive?" "We dunno", the man said, "There was turbulence an hour into the flight, and... that's it". "Where did you come from?" Anya asked. "We don't know, they never told us", one of the women said. "Who never told you?" Jason asked. "The military", the man said, "They know about as much as we do". Dave looked at Jason, "We might know more than you do". "How?" the man asked. "That's a long ass story", Jason sighed. "We'd let you join us", Dave said, "But we got nowhere to go". "We could help you with some of this stuff", the man said. Dave smiled, "What's your name?" "Gordon", the man said. "I'm Ava", one of the women said. "I'm Molly", the other said, who was sitting on a seat. "You okay?" Dave asked. "I think I broke my leg", she said. He looked at it and lifted it a bit. She winced. "It might be", Dave said, "Let's get her to the car". They carried her to the car. Rachel and Henry introduced themselves. Rachel held her shotgun close to her, leaning against the front of the car. The others were about to go back into the plane. "We'll get what we can, and leave before they come", Dave said. "Ow", Rachel shouted. They looked at her as she pulled a dart out of her neck. "That really hurt", she cried. She collapsed to the ground. Henry felt something stab him in the neck, he pulled out a dart too. "Woah, what?" Jason said, as a dart flew into his back, "Mother-" He collapsed to the ground. The rest took cover behind the car. "What' going on?" Anya shouted. "I dunno", Dave said. "Ow!" Anya screamed, a dart after piercing her arm, she collapsed. Dave picked her up and started running. Gordon looked around, but was unable to see anything. A dart flew into his neck. He tried to fight it, but was unable to. Molly and Ava tried to run, but Molly fell to the ground, and Ava had darts thrown at her back. Dave tried to run into the woods, as he ran through the forest, he saw darts flying into the trees. He suddenly stopped moving and fell to the floor. He put his hand to his back, pulling out a dart. Everything became blurry as he collapsed onto his face. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *First appearance of: Xander (Unnamed in this episode), Gordon, Ava and Molly. *The first scene is taken from the final scene from the penultimate episode. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues